Clarity
by rogue-bishop
Summary: Daniel doing what Daniel does best: maintain a massive journal collection. Super-drabble.


Spoilers: "Chimera," "Death Knell," and "Secrets"

February 12, 2004

P0A-155

Dear Jack and Sam,

Happy anniversary. I guess I mean that as much to myself as to the two of you. I was just paging through this and realized that it has actually been five years to the day since I started keeping this journal. Believe it or not, I actually had no idea what I would do with it at first. It just seemed a shame that an anthropologist should miss out on the opportunity to record an extremely rare ritual in modern Western society: protracted, stressed courtship. I know you two don't see it that way, but you have to realize how fascinating watching you two can be sometimes. Anyway, I've finally decided that this volume (and its brother) will be my wedding present to you two should you ever get it in your heads to go down that road.

It's absolutely amazing to me that I have two volumes of this: five years of detailed observations at more than a hundred entries (at my last count) total. I'm sitting here, watching you two by the campfire trying to remember what exactly made me start keeping this. Right. It was right after Sha're gave birth—I was thinking about her son. That started me thinking about the meaning of kinship in my life. I started thinking about my definition of 'family,' which made me think of Teal'c and you two. I realized that two members of my own family were spending a lot of effort trying to sort out and define their own relationship--or not as the case might be. So, five years ago today I watched you both like this and I realized that my best friend and my surrogate sister (kinship, remember?) were in love, whether they knew it or not.

At the moment, you two are trying to plan the route for tomorrow's mineral survey of the valley near the gate. Sam just smiled at some quip that Jack made and now Sam's playfully shoved him over. Sam's eyes are wide and bright and Jack's pulling his face into a half-suppressed grin. You're still talking about minerals but your hands have entered the conversation and it's taking on a decidedly playful edge. It's been awhile since I've seen you two so…easy together. To be honest, due to some developments in Sam's life, I haven't packed this journal in a few weeks. Somehow, though, I suspected that I wasn't completely done with it and tossed it into my pack last night. As crazy as it sounds, since the attack on the Alpha site you two have seemed to mend fences a little.

Teal'c just got back from checking the camp perimeter. Jack's trying to offer him a spot between you two at the fire but he's just turned you down. Looks like he's going to try and get some sleep. Ha! On his way to the tent, he just shot me a look. He knows exactly what I'm doing. Looks like you two are on your own. I suppose my favorite part about doing this is watching you two communicate. You guys are the best translation job in the world—mostly, because you have your own language. Sure, any of us can get a point across to one another without resorting to speech. With you two, though, it's slightly different, if even more clear. You not only get your point across with looks or gestures but you hide things in ordinary conversations: like this.

Most people wouldn't have a clue what you're actually saying to each other. That's probably by design. Fortunately, I know you two well enough to be positively fluent in Sam-and-Jack. Jack raises an eyebrow. "How many samples do we actually need to collect?" _How are you holding up, Sam? The leg any better?_ Sam smiles and shakes her head, gesturing with a wave of her hand. "Only about ten, sir. But…we should space out the sampling intervals if we want an accurate survey." _I'm doing fine, Jack. It's still a little sore. _ Jack points to a map, waving his finger around with a flourish and a dip in his voice."Well, let's take this route around the edge of the valley. Should make for a nice hike." _Let me know if you want to take it easy. At least we can enjoy the view._ Sam nods, sighs and raises her eyebrows. "Sounds like a plan, Colonel." Smile. _I'll be good. Another week of cake missions, I'll be at 100%. But, the view will be…nice. Thanks, Jack._ Jack jerks his head and rubs his palms together. "Deal. We'll move out at 0700." _Any time Sam. Let me know if you need anything._

Jack just packed off to bed and Sam took up the watch. Uh oh. She's flashing me a curious look. I think I've been caught. Well, that looks like a good place to stop for the night. I won't pretend to know what the future holds for you two. Whatever it is, I wish you both nothing but the best. I must admit, though, that looking back…I'm biased. I hope this isn't the last or only kind of anniversary you two enjoy.


End file.
